kanosportfandomcom-20200213-history
De structuur van een training
Inleiding Deze pagina beschrijft de structuur van een les. De beschrijving is toegespitst op een sport training maar ook voor bijvoorbeeld een geschiedenisles geldt dezelfde structuur. Didactische sleutelvragen: #waar moet ik beginnen? #wat wil ik bereiken? #hoe ga ik de les geven (hoe wil ik mijn doel bereiken)? #heb ik mijn doel bereikt? Het model bestaat uit vier onderdelen. #de beginsituatie #de doelstellingen #de les/training #de evaluatie Voorbeeld van dit model Onderwerp van de les: Belangrijke Europese steden 1. '''de beginsituatie' De leerlingen weten al wat steden zijn en wat Europa is. De steden die in de les voor gaan komen kennen ze echter nog niet. Daarnaast kunnen ze kaarlezen. Ze kunnen vanuit een index een stad opzoeken op een kaart. ''2. '''de doelstellingen' De leerlingen kunnen op een kaart de volgende steden aanwijzen: Praag, Berlijn, Parijs, Brussel, London en Madrid ''3. '''de les' De leerlingen krijgen een kaart zonder plaatsnamen erop. Met behulp van een atlas moeten ze Praag, Berlijn, Parijs, Brussel, London en Madrid op die kaart zetten. Daarna krijgen ze 10 minuten de tijd om de plaatsen van buiten te leren ''4. '''evaluatie' Aan het einde van de les krijgen ze een kaartje. Ze moeten daar zonder hulp van de atlas de zes Europese steden op aangeven. Je kunt zien dat de doelstellingen aansluiten bij de beginsituatie. Je stelt eerst de beginsituatie vast. De doelstellingen zijn niet te makkelijk en niet te moeilijk in verhouding tot wat ze al kunnen. In dit voorbeeld is de evaluatie aan het einde van de les. Het is belangrijk om te kijken of je je doelen gehaald hebt. Op die manier weet je wat de beginsituatie is voor de volgende les. Wanneer ze de doelstellingen hebben geleerd kun je weer een stapje verder gaan maar wanneer ze het niet hebben begrepen moet je de volgende les een beetje aanpassen. Bij een kanotraining zijn de lesdoelen en beginsituatie niet zo concreet te maken als in bovenstaand voorbeeld. Je kunt bijvoorbeeld niet zeggen dat je in een les leerlingen de Duffekslag leert. Wanneer je met de Duffekslag bezig gaat leren sommige die slag in een les al voor een groot deel en andere hebben er meer dan een jaar voor nodig. Bovendien is het moeilijk om concreet te maken wanneer een Duffekslag goed is. Een Duffekslag kan varieren van slecht, redelijk, normaal, goed, heel goed en alles wat daartussen zit. Bovendien zit de evaluatie over het algemeen niet aan het einde van een training maar aan het begin van de volgende omdat je wil weten of de vaardigheid duurzaam is aangeleerd, ook wedstrijden zijn goede momenten om als trainer de vaarders te evalueren. De structuur van de les is echter nog steeds wel volgens dit model. De invulling ervan is echter een beetje anders als bij bovenstaand voorbeeld. Beginsituatie Bij het voorbereiden van een training begin je met het bepalen van de beginsituatie. Er wordt een onderscheid gemaakt tussen de interne en de externe beginsituatie. Externe beginsituatie Dit zijn met name de eigenschappen van de lokatie waar je training geeft. Bijvoorbeeld: Is er stromend water, hangen er poortjes, is er een kleedlokaal? Ook met deze gegevens moet je natuurlijk rekening houden bij het geven van een training. Interne beginsitatie Dit is het niveau van de groep. Welke vaardigheden hebben ze? Wanneer je een groep nog niet kent is dit het eerste waar je achter moet zien te komen. Je kunt achter het begin niveau van een groep komen door: observeren vragen stellen testen (je probeert een oefening en kijkt hoe het gaat). Hoe langer je de groep kent hoe beter je het niveau van de groep kent. Doelen Wanneer je de beginsituatie van de groep hebt kun je daarna de doelen bepalen die je wilt bereiken. De doelen moeten aansluiten bij de groep. Wanneer de leerlingen bijvoorbeeld voorzichtig een keer in Sint Oedenrode hebben gevaren kun je ze nog niet bij DWD laten varen. Het is belangrijk om de doelen maar een klein stapje moeilijker te maken ten opzichte van wat ze al kunnen. Bij het vaststellen van doelen wordt altijd gezegd dat ze concreet en liefst ook nog meetbaar moeten zijn. Bijvoorbeeld: “de leerlingen kunnen de volgende steden op een kaart aanwijzen: Parijs, Rome, London”. Voor motorische doelen is het echter wat moeilijker om ze concreet te maken. Het is niet mogelijk om als doelstelling te hebben dat de leerlingen (in een les) de Duffekslag leren. Een Duffekslag kan slecht, redelijk, goed of zeer goed worden uitgevoerd. Je zou misschien kunnen zeggen dat je de leerlingen gaat leren om de Duffekslag “een beetje goed” te leren. Maar wat houdt dat dan precies in? Ik heb meestal als doelstelling om een bepaalde techniek te gaan oefenen. Daarbij neem ik me tevens voor om op bepaalde dingen te letten. Een doelstelling van mij zou kunnen zijn: Ik ga de Duffekslag oefenen en ik let er daarbij op dat de slag met de holle kant van het blad word gemaakt. Dit vind ik in de praktijk het type doelstelling wat het beste werkt. Ik beschrijf dus waar ik aan ga werken en waar ik op ga letten. De les Tijdens de les combineer je de beginsituatie met de doelen. Wanneer je bijvoorbeeld de Duffekslag uit wil gaan leggen kun je er gebruik van maken dat de leerlingen de hoge steun kennen. Probeer op iets aan te haken wat ze al kunnen. Hieronder worden de volgende aspecten van een les verder toegelicht. #De lesopbouw #De organisatie #Bewegingsvormen #Begeleiding De Lesopbouw Waar ik veel op let bij het samenstellen van een les is hoe lang de groep ergens geconcentreerd mee bezig kan zijn. Ik probeer daarbij de groep zo enthousiast mogelijk een uur met kanoen bezig te laten zijn. Een uur lang met techniek bezig zijn gaat bij de meeste groepen niet lukken, ze zullen na enige tijd afhaken. Ik vind het daarbij belangrijk om veel af te wisselen in het type oefeningen. Een structuur die ik vaak heb is: Iets eenvoudigs om mee te beginnen: Dit kan een eenvoudig parcoursje zijn maar kan ook een stukje rechtuit varen zijn (over de Wetering bijvoorbeeld). In het eerste deel van de les doe ik meestal een techniek oefening. Iedereen heeft dan nog de volle concentratie. De gehele les door zijn er momenten waarop ik een routineoefening doe. Daarmee bedoel ik een oefening die niet al te moeilijk is maar waarbij je de kans krijgt om de technieken die je al een beetje kent te verbeteren. Vaak is dat gewoon het varen van een parcours. In de kern van de les kan ik ook een fysieke oefening doen. Bijvoorbeeld sprintjes of wat langer hard varen. Voor een fysieke oefening heb je minder concentratie nodig, soms gebruik ik zo'n oefening ook wanneer ik de groep wat energieker wil krijgen. Tegen het einde van de les merk ik vaak dat de concentratie af begint te nemen. Iets van een spelvorm is dan ideaal om het laatste deel van de les toch nog goed bezig te zijn. Ik plan meestal een a twee oefeningen en de rest bedenk ik tijdens de les. De oefeningen die ik bedenk zijn bijna altijd de techniek oefeningen. Over het algemeen heb ik een bepaalde techniek als doelstelling voor mijn les. De overige oefeningen vul ik vrij in. Het is dus prettig om voldoende oefeningen te hebben die je kunt doen zodat je tijdens de les makkelijk van oefening kan wisselen. Bewegingsvormen / oefeningen Wanneer je de globale indeling van de les hebt ga je er de oefeningen bij bedenken. Per les heb ik meestal een a twee oefeningen die ik van te voren plan. De andere oefeningen zijn meer oefeningen om routine op te bouwen, die zijn meestal hetzelfde (het varen van een parcourtje). Organisatie Wanneer je duidelijk hebt welke oefeningen je op welk moment gaat doen wordt de volgende stap om de oefeningen zo soepel mogelijkte laten verlopen. Er zijn een paar momenten van belang: '''Hoe geef je de uitleg?' Bij het geven van uitleg is het belangrijk dat iedereen begrijpt wat je bedoelt. Het is daarom belangrijk om er goed voor te zorgen dat je de aandacht hebt voordat je met je uitleg begint. Neem daarvoor de tijd. Zorg ervoor dat iedereen ligt zoals jij wil, bijvoorbeeld met zijn voorpunt naar jou toegericht. Zorg er ook voor dat iedereen naar je luistert en begin dan pas je verhaal. Bij een nieuwe groep moet je hier vaak wat tijd in investeren maar dat is het meer dan waard. Zorg ervoor dat de uitleg duidelijk is. Vraag eventueel of iedereen het heeft begrepen. Hoe geef je aanwijzingen tijdens de oefening? Ga op een plaats liggen waar je een goed overzicht hebt. Soms is het echter nodig om zelf eerst even mee te varen om de oefening op gang te helpen. Je kunt dan even minder op de rest letten. Wanneer je meer aanwijzingen wil geven zoek je vervolgens een plaats op waar je iedereen goed kunt zien. Ik ga vaak halverwege de terugweg liggen , ik kan dan iets zeggen wanneer de leerlingen terugvaren. Wanneer de vaarders wat beter zijn hoef je niks meer voor te doen en kun je op de kant gaan staan. Dan heb je een veel beter overzicht en kun je makkelijker aanwijzingen geven. Let er ook goed op dat de oefening goed wordt uitgevoerd. Het kan zijn dat bijvoorbeeld iedereen een poortje dat jij als af-poortje had bedoelt als op-poortje vaart. Bepaal voor je zelf of je dat erg vind en geef zonodig de aanwijzing dat het poortje anders gevaren moet worden. Houdt er bijvoorbeeld ook rekening mee dat de vaarders voldoende afstand hebben, maar ook dat ze elkaar niet lastig vallen (vooral als het warm is kan dat natuurlijk). Bedenk steeds goed of je het de moeite waard vind om te corrigeren. Een oefening wordt nooit volledig uitgevoerd zoals jij dat wil. Probeer te bedenken wat je het belangrijkst vindt (misschien maar een a twee dingen) en richt je daarop. Bijvoorbeeld: Ik let erop dat de leerlingen niet ergens blijven hangen om te kletsen en ik let erop dat de poortjes in de goede volgorde gevaren worden. Onthoud dat elke gewoonte die je een groep aanleert er een is. Wanneer iets de gewoonte is hoef je er niet zoveel energie meer in te steken. Wanneer je de groep elke maand een nieuwe gewoonte aanleert heb je in een jaar tijd twaalf gewoontes aangeleerd. Begeleiding Wanneer alles duidelijk is begint iedereen te varen en kun je kijken hoe ze het doen. Soms vind je dat iedereen het erg goed doet en soms vraag je je af waarom iets niet zo lukt als jij gehoopt had. Soms vind ik het handig om aanwijzingen te geven en soms geef ik juist geen aanwijzingen. Ik heb voor mijzelf de volgende richtlijnen: #Ik probeer maximaal twee aanwijzingen tegelijkertijd te geven. Wanneer iemand teveel aanwijzingen krijgt zijn er teveel dingen waarop hij moet letten waardoor het niet meer lukt om de aanwijzingen uit te voeren. Een leerling kan zich beter richten op één aanwijzing en daar enig resultaat in boeken dan in vijf aanwijzingen en dan voornamelijk verward zijn. Bij het eskimoteren kun je dat goed zien. Stel: iemand komt bijna boven, je hoeft nog maar een klein beetje te helpen. Vervolgens zeg je dat hij op zijn, schouder moet letten, z'n peddel iets anders door het water moet halen, z'n romp iets meer ingedraaid moet hebben en iet meer naar voren moet zitten. Ik durf te voorspellen dat de poging na die aanwijzingen minder goed zal gaan als de pogingen daarvoor. Datzelfde geldt ook bij bijvoorbeeld het varen van een parcourje, licht er een ding uit waar je een aanwijzing over geeft. #Soms geef ik juist geen aanwijzingen omdat ik merk dat de leerling zelf dingen aan het ontdekken is. Probeer te zien dat iemand ergens mee bezig is en haak daar dan eventueel op aan. Je ziet bijvoorbeeld iemand bewust bezig zijn met het timen van zijn slagen bij een op-poortje. Geef hem de tijd om daarmee te experimenteren en geef dan ook de aanwijzingen over het timen van de slagen en niet over iets anders (bijvoorbeeld hoe je je peddel onder de palen doorhaalt bij een zwanenhals). #Vraag ook vaak hoe iets gaat. Dat kun je aan individuen doen of aan de groep. Je merkt zo of ze iets makkelijk of moeilijk vinden en wat ze moeilijk vinden. Ook kun je vragen wat ze leuk vinden. Vraag bij wildwatervaren ook of ze iets eng vinden of niet, houd daar rekening mee. #Wanneer je een aanwijzing hebt gegeven controleer ook hoe het gaat. Voor jezelf kun je dan zien of het een goede aanwijzing was en je kunt ook aan de vaarder vertellen hoe het ging en waar hij iets meer of iets minder op moet letten. 4 C’s: Constateren; corrigeren; controleren; complimenteren Evaluatie Bij motorische vaardigheden is het resultaat tijdens de training echter niet zo belangrijk als hetgene dat ze de volgende training nog kunnen doen of (nog beter) hetgene dat ze tijdens het varen van een wedstrijd of andere niet-trainingssituatie laten zien. Een conclusie bij het observeren van een vaarder kan bijvoorbeeld zijn: #de vaarder heeft nog erg weinig routine voor een bepaalde techniek #de vaarder past een bepaalde techniek niet toe terwijl hij hem wel kent #de leerlingen vonden de ploegenoefening erg leuk, ze vinden het waarschijnlijk leuk om dingen samen te doen #de vaarder vaart erg wild/slordig tijdens een wedstrijd #de vaarder raakt gefrustreed tijdens de wedstrijd omdat hij vond dat het niet goed ging (ik vond dat niet reeel) #De vaarder maakt al een goede Duffecslag in meerdere situaties #etc. Het evalueren vindt eigenlijk constant plaats. Het is vaak de kunst om instessante dingen te zien waarmee je verder kunt. Het is daarbij ook nuttig om aan de leerlingen te vragen of ze iets moeilijk vinden of leuk vinden. Ook leerlingen laten kiezen tussen een aantal oefeningen is een vorm van evalueren (je merkt dan hun voorkeur). Daarnaast is het natuurlijk ook belangrijk om je eigen les te evaluren. Wat ging goed en wat kan beter? Ook deze evaluatie is nuttig om met je leerlingen te delen. Category:Informatie voor trainers